


Countdown

by lovelyday86



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But Doyoung and Jaehyun love each other a lot, Everyone is an adult here I promise, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Smut, There's no plot, yusol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyday86/pseuds/lovelyday86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Doyoung and Jaehyun celebrate New Year's Eve with their friends before going home to have their own fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on AFF

_10 more minutes. Just 10 more minutes and we can get out of here._

This is not what Jaehyun had envisioned for his New Year’s Eve. He was supposed to be home with Doyoung, snuggled up on their couch with hot chocolate, watching the fireworks on TV. Somehow that wasn’t the case. Somehow Doyoung had convinced him to have this mini reunion with their childhood friends at one of the most popular clubs in town. There was a time not so long ago where Jaehyun would’ve enjoyed this sort of thing, but now the thing that made him happiest was spending time at home with his boyfriend. He glances over at Doyoung who is animatedly telling a story to their group of friends. Jaehyun can’t make out what he’s saying, but Doyoung’s mouth is open as wide as it can go and Johnny is in tears so he’s sure that it’s funny. Actually Jaehyun can think of a much more productive use for Doyoung’s mouth, but such thoughts aren’t very welcome at the moment. Jaehyun crosses his legs.

He surveys his rag tag group and can’t help the feeling of contentment that washes over him even though he would rather be elsewhere. Johnny is there, slapping his knee and wiping away his tears as he laughs at Doyoung’s joke. Yuta had flown in from Japan just for this. He’s leaning back in his seat with a too drunk Hansol perched on his lap. The pair is notorious for being on and off and now that Yuta was back in town they’d made it very obvious that they were on again. Ten and Mark are trying to explain a drinking game to Taeil who is both too drunk and too tired to comprehend the rules. He downs two more shots and Mark pouts. Taeyong is furiously texting. Apparently he has a new girlfriend who he was supposed to meet, but with less than 10 minutes to go before midnight it’s looking like he’s be spending the first day of the New Year in the dog house. Win Win and Kun are gossiping like two old women and even though he can’t understand a word of Mandarin, Jisung seems riveted by their conversation. Donghyuck and Jaemin are the life of the party on the dance floor, while Jeno is content to sit at the bar and make conversation with complete strangers.  It’d been so long since they’d all been together and even though his buzz is wearing off Jaehyun is still grateful that they were able to make time for each other after all these years. Lost in thought, he doesn’t notice when all eyes settle on him.

“He’s doing that thing,” Johnny says.

“What thing?” Ten asks.

“The thing where it looks like he’s spacing out, but he’s actually thinking about something really serious. I bet it’s something cheesy and sentimental,” Johnny replies.

“He’s not too drunk is he? The last time he got really drunk he started crying for no reason,” Mark asks, a concerned looks on his face.

“Doyoung I think you better –“ Taeyong starts, but Doyoung cuts him off.

“Leave him to me.”

Doyoung gets up from his seat to crouch in front of Jaehyun’s.

“Earth to Jaehyun,” he says while waving a hand in front of his boyfriend’s face. “You with us?”

It takes him a second, but when he realizes that its Doyoung crouched on the floor looking up at him with questioning eyes, his small smile turns into a full blown grin.

“Was I gone for awhile?”

“Not too long. Are you not having fun? I thought you’d wanna see the guys.”

“I’m having fun because you’re having fun,” Jaehyun replies, leaning down to kiss Doyoung on the forehead, ignoring the fake gagging noise Johnny is making.

“Get a room you two,” Yuta calls out.

“Speak for yourself,” Doyoung replies.

Yuta flips him off, almost dropping Hansol in the process and everyone laughs.

With only a minute to go they all decide to spend their last moments of the year together on the dance floor.  They’re all tired and a little drunk, but there’s something about the countdown that renews their energy.  With only seconds left  the music is turned off and the crowd starts to chant in unison.

10… 9… 8…

Jaehyun wraps his arms around Doyoung’s neck.

7… 6… 5…

Doyoung puts his hands in the back pocket of Jaehyun’s jeans and squeezes.

4… 3… 2…

Their foreheads touch.

1…

They both close their eyes.

Happy New Year!

The kiss is heated, neither one of them caring that they’re surrounded by their closest friends and hundreds of strangers. Doyoung’s mouth tastes a little like tequila and, boy if that doesn’t turn Jaehyun on even more. The hands in his pockets squeeze even tighter and Jaehyun has to pull away and bury his face in Doyoung’s neck to compose himself. Even as the celebration rages around them all Doyoung can focus on is the feeling of Jaehyun’s breath against his neck.

They bid a hasty goodbye to their friends, doing their best to ignore the whooping and obscene hand gestures.

“At least I’m getting some tonight!” Doyoung shouts before Jaehyun can clap a hand over his mouth.

“Am I getting some?” Hansol asks, eyes glazed over.

Everyone erupts into another fit of laughter while Yuta turns a strange shade of splotchy red.

“Fucking drunk asshole.”

“Fucking? Okay,” is Hansol’s reply as he wraps his arms around Yuta’s neck.

Johnny is cry laughing again and Jaehyun thinks that they better get going before everything turns into an actual mess. He grabs his boyfriend’s hand and drags him outside.

Jaehyun thinks that it’ll be a relaxing cab ride home, maybe he’ll even be able to take a short nap, but Doyoung and the cab driver have other ideas.

“Happy New Year!” the cab driver greets as the two men climb into the car.

“Happy New Year, sir,” is Doyoung’s cheerful reply. He gives the driver their address and they’re off.

Jaehyun leans against the back seat and closes his eyes, not even flinching when Doyoung throws his jacket on his lap.

“You boys are cutting the party short,” the driver starts. “When I was your age I would’ve been out until the sun came out.”

“Had to take this one home,” Doyoung says, placing his hand under the jacket and running it along the inside of Jaehyun’s thigh. Jaehyun cracks one eye open, but Doyoung isn’t looking at him so he goes back to trying to take a nap.

“Ohhh… Your boy have too much to drink?”

“Something like that,” Doyoung replies, his hand rubbing over the zipper of his boyfriend’s pants. “We just really need to get home. I’m so glad you spotted us right away.”

There’s no way Jaehyun can take a nap now, not with the way Doyoung is simultaneously making him hard and pretending like the doesn’t exist. He bites his bottom lip as Doyoung expertly undoes his pants and slips his hand inside.

“No problem, boys. So how long have you been together?”

“Oh gosh, it’s been so long sometimes I forget. Babe, how long have we been together?” Doyoung asks with a wicked grin.

After taking several steadying breath Jaehyun manages to mumble out, “Six years, sir.”

“Six months?”

“No, ahhhh…” Jaehyun stutters as Doyoung hands squeezes his cock just so. He has to close his eyes in order to answer the question. “Six years.”

“You don’t sound too good, kid. If you have to throw up let me know and I’ll pull over. You seem like nice boys, but that doesn’t mean I wanna clean up after you.”

Jaehyun can’t speak so Doyoung answers for him. “Don’t worry, sir. I’m sure he’ll be okay.”

“If you say so.”

It’s quiet for a few moments and Jaehyun has to bite the back of his hand to keep from moaning out loud. Doyoung knew just the way to work him to keep him on edge. While it felt fucking fantastic the friction and the pressure was never quite enough to send him over the edge.

“Mind if I put on some music?” the driver asks.

“Not at all, sir,” Doyoung replies.

They come to a red light and as the driver fiddles with the radio Doyoung leans in close to Jaehyun and asks, “Do you like this, babe?”

Unsure if he can actually form full sentences, Jaehyun nods in response. He’s practically panting as Doyoung swipes a thumb over his leaking slit, using the precum to get a better slide.

“Look at me, Jaehyun,” Doyoung whispers.

Jaehyun’s eyes flutter open and he’s met with a stare that’s intense and full of heat.

“Don’t come, Jaehyun. I want to taste you when we get home.”

No amount of self control in the world could’ve stopped the embarrassing loud mewl that escapes Jaehyun’s lips.

“You boys okay back there?” the driver asks over the music.

“We’re just fine, sir,” Doyoung replies. “Just eager to get home and put this one to bed.”

“Not much traffic at all so we’ll be there in no time. Your boy just needs a good night’s rest and he’ll be right as rain.”

“Oh, yes,” Doyoung  says. “I’m sure he’s gonna need it.”

Jaehyun isn’t sure how long it took them to get home, but after what feels like an eternity they’re making the way up the driveway of their home. They’ve barely made it inside when Doyoung is pushing him up against their front door and shoving his tongue inside Jaehyun’s mouth. All of Doyoung’s self control is gone in an instant, primal desire taking over, and all Jaehyun can do it is grip the back of Doyoung’s head and hang on.

“God, you’re so fucking sexy,” Doyoung says, undoing Jaehyun’s pants once more. “I just couldn’t help myself. “

His hand is wrapped around Jaehyun’s thick length and he says, “I wanna taste you. Will you let me?”

Instead of answering Jaehyun puts his hands on Doyoung’s shoulders, pushing him down until Doyoung is on his knees looking up at him.

“Give it to me,” Doyoung says, opening his mouth wide.

Jaehyun grips his cock and guides it into the waiting mouth, eyes shutting in pleasure as Doyoung wraps his lips around him. His cock hits the back of Doyoung’s throat the gagging noise that his boyfriend makes only spurs Jaehyun on even more. He grips the back of Doyoung’s head and thrusts. Jaehyun is too worked up and it isn’t long before he’s coming into Doyoung’s mouth.

Doyoung is up on his feet in a flash to sloppily kiss his boyfriend. Jaehyun can taste himself on Doyoung’s tongue and even though he’s sated, he knows that it won’t be for long.

“My turn,” Doyoung growls as he drags Jaehyun to the bedroom.

Jaehyun on all fours, naked, and in their bed is better than any fantasy that Doyoung has ever had. He takes a second to admire the milky white skin of the other man’s muscled back. Doyoung runs the tip of his finger from the nape of Jaehyun’s neck, down his spine, loving the way he shudders and such a simple touch. But Doyoung only has so much patience and the need to be inside his boyfriend is greater than the urge to tease.

It isn’t long before Doyoung has three lubed fingers inside of Jaehyun, stretching him open. He curls his fingers just so and Jaehyun stiffens and lets out a string of expletives so filthy that Doyoung almost laughs.

“Enough,” Jaehyun pants. “I need you inside me now.”

Not needing to be told  twice, Doyoung quickly puts on a condom. A generous amount of lube is used and he’s lining himself up to take Jaehyun. As soon as his cock makes contact to the outside of Jaehyun’s entrance, he hisses. He takes a few deep breaths and slowly pushes inside.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Jaehyun chants, using one hand to balance and the other to jack himself off.

“Feeling good, babe?” Doyoung asks.

“Fuck yes.”

“More?”

“Give it to me.”

Recognizing his own words, Doyoung smirks and slides the rest of the way in. The pleasure is intense, but he forces himself to keep his eyes open so he can watch his cock disappear inside Jaehyun’s body. Doyoung grips Jaehyun’s hips and thrusts slow and steady, driving them both crazy. It isn’t long before they’re both covered in sweat and the only sounds that can be heard are the slapping of skin against skin, Doyoung’s heavy breathing, and Jaehyun’s whimpers.

“Baby, please,” Jaehyun whines.

“Please what?”

“Harder!” Jaehyun exclaims, clearly frustrated

“Do what harder?”Doyoung asks, ever the tease.

“Fuck. Me. Harder.”

Doyoung lets go of Jaehyun’s hips and bends forward, his chest pressing against Jaehyun’s back. His thrusts are hard and fast, and Jaehyun has to let go of his cock and use both hands to keep himself from falling over from the force of it. Their mouths meet in a sloppy kiss and all Jaehyun can do is grip the sheets as Doyoung hits his prostate over and over and over again.

His own orgasm is close, but Doyoung’s determined to make his boyfriend come first. He reaches in between Jaehyun’s legs to grab his cock and pumps it in time to his own thrusts.

“Come for me, baby.”

Jaehyun comes on a shout and Doyoung growls, pounding into him with even more force. His teeth sink into Jaehyun’s shoulder as he finds his release buried deep inside the man he loves.

After a quick clean up job Doyoung finds himself nestled in Jaehyun’s arms, his head resting comfortably against the taller man’s chest. His eyes are falling shut when Jaehyun starts to speak.

“Doyoung?”

“Hmmm?” Doyoung replies, unable to keep his eyes open for one more second.

“I forgot to tell you something?”

“Oh? What’d you forget to tell me?”

“Happy New Year. I love you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just dumped all of my dojae fics here. Who am I?


End file.
